Family Guy (season 17)
| last_aired = | episode_list = List of Family Guy episodes }} Family Guy seventeenth season premiered on Fox in the United States on September 30, 2018, and ended on May 12, 2019. The series follows the dysfunctional Griffin family, consisting of father Peter, mother Lois, daughter Meg, son Chris, baby Stewie, and the family dog Brian, who reside in their hometown of Quahog. The season's executive producers are Seth MacFarlane, Alec Sulkin, Richard Appel, Steve Callaghan, Danny Smith, Kara Vallow, Mark Hentemann, Tom Devanney, Patrick Meighan and Cherry Chevapravatdumrong. The season's showrunners are Sulkin and Appel. During this season, Brian marries a dying woman (played by Casey Wilson) in a two-episode arc ("Married... with Cancer", "Dead Dog Walking"), Peter's graying hair nets him a job as a scaremongering news anchor and as President Donald Trump's press secretary in another two-episode arc ("Hefty Shades of Gray", "Trump Guy"), Quagmire meets a teenage daughter (played by Mandy Moore) whom he never knew he had ("No Giggity, No Doubt"), the Griffins take on the Korean Olympics ("The Griffin Winter Games"), Brian and Stewie shrink to microscopic size ("Big Trouble in Little Quahog"), and Peter and Brian compete to become the next Pawtucket Brewery mascot (“Pawtucket Pete”). Episodes |ProdCode= HACX02 |Viewers= 2.57 |ShortSummary= (Part 1) Brian falls in love with a woman named Jess Schlotz (Casey Wilson), who reveals she has cancer. He decides to take her hand in marriage and quickly comes to regret his choice when they find out her cancer has regressed after this discovery was made by Dr. Gravitas. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= HACX03 |Viewers= 2.69 |ShortSummary= (Part 2) Brian's marriage to Jess is not what he had imagined, so he decides to let himself go at Peter's suggestion, which leads Jess to make a surprising announcement that would have Brian secretly euthanized. Meanwhile, Chris and Stewie take up vaping after attending a party. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= FACX18 |Viewers= 1.99 |ShortSummary= Much to his surprise, Stewie befriends a boy his age named Hudson, but feels betrayed when he appears to not have been invited to his birthday party. Meanwhile, Peter learns to be more assertive after attending a self-empowerment seminar hosted by Tony Robbins with Lois. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= FACX19 |Viewers= 2.57 |ShortSummary= After being teased by Brian for his small stature, Stewie invents a shrinking machine to even the score, only for it to backfire with both of them shrinking to microscopic sizes. While in microscopic size, they befriend a group of water bears led by Vernon (Kyrie Irving) with the group also containing a water bear version of Patrick Stewart. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= HACX04 |Viewers=2.60 |ShortSummary= Lois gets an unexpected present from Carter for her birthday in the form of a gun, but an accident leaves him in the care of the Griffins while Barbara is away in Antarctica. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= HACX05 |Viewers= 2.29 |ShortSummary= After being saved from choking to death on a grape, Stewie attempts to help Meg with her life with the help of Brian. Meanwhile, Chris attends a vocational school at the suggestion of Principal Shepherd. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= HACX01 |Viewers= 2.66 |ShortSummary= In an attempt to surprise the Griffin family, Meg successfully manages to get into the U.S. Olympic team as a biathlete and prepares for the Winter Games. Things, however, take a turn when Peter ends up in North Korea. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= HACX07 |Viewers= 2.72 |ShortSummary= Stewie discovers that Brian is trying to win the affections of wealthy widowed heiresses, particularly one extremely rich one, and joins him in an effort to win the estate, only to discover Quagmire is running the same con. Meanwhile, Peter teaches Chris to mow lawns and in his outdoor attire, is mistaken for another chubby child by Herbert, with whom Peter spends time with, making Chris, who is mowing the lawn, jealous. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= FACX20 |Viewers=3.50 |ShortSummary= Following the death of his boss Angela (to coincide with the death of her voice actress Carrie Fisher), the Pawtucket Brewery gets two new bosses named Bert and Sheila who demote Peter to recycling. However, his luck changes when the bosses decide to make Peter the new face of Pawtucket Patriot Beer...and things go south when Brian the dog becomes more popular as the brewery's Spuds McKenzie-esque party dog. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= HACX08 |Viewers=2.42 |ShortSummary= (Part 1) A ghost hunt gone wrong leads Peter to have white hair, which leads him to become a local news anchor who dishes out fake news and argues with Tom Tucker. Meanwhile, Brian and Stewie discover that Chris' lack of interest in girls is because he's addicted to online porn and teach him how to sexually fantasize without using the Internet. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= HACX09 |Viewers= 4.04 |ShortSummary= (Part 2) Peter moves the family to Washington, D.C. to become Donald Trump's new White House Press Secretary. Things go south when Peter finds Donald sexually harassing Meg as she earlier claimed, following her encounter with Ivanka Trump. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= HACX10 |Viewers=1.81 |ShortSummary= After celebrating his latest birthday, Brian becomes depressed knowing he has never gotten a chance to write his autobiography. Stewie offers his help, but instead decides to create a robot clone of Brian that mirrors everything he says and does. Meanwhile, a new massage parlor opens in Quahog and Peter wants in on the action until Peter learns that it's the front for a prostitution ring when Joe and the police raid it. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= HACX11 |Viewers= 2.23 |ShortSummary= After using the transgender bathroom at a baseball game, Peter is mistaken for being transgender and begins dressing as a woman to reap several benefits at work due to Bert and Sheila supporting the transgender community. However, things get complicated after an incident at a low ceiling fan club knocks him into a coma and Bert and Sheila give him Sexual Reassignment Surgery. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= HACX12 |Viewers= 2.10 |ShortSummary= Peter takes the stairs at the Pawtucket Brewery upon not wanting to take the elevator with a man who has a mutual thing in common with him. After Joe fails to rescue him and Peter accidentally sets off the fire alarm, he gets reprimanded by Bert and Sheila for him being obese enough to not make it up the stairs and the water damage that he unintentionally caused. This causes Peter to turn to Quagmire for help in losing weight. Meanwhile, Brian reads something from Lois' creative writing club as he and Stewie suspect that Lois is having an affair with Horatio, a Stop & Shop worker, that matches the description of one of her story's characters. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= HACX13 |Viewers= 2.25 |ShortSummary= When the guys volunteer to chaperone the high school prom, Quagmire hits it off with a girl named Courtney (Mandy Moore) only to discover that she is his daughter after she says "Giggity" and Quagmire used his Emergency DNA Test kit to confirm it. To his and the gang's surprise, Quagmire makes a serious effort to embrace parenting Courtney, joining Peter and Meg on an ill-fated father-daughter camping trip. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= HACX14 |Viewers= 2.01 |ShortSummary= The Griffins go meta when they record a DVD commentary track for a fictional Family Guy episode, where Lois finds out that Peter was married previously to Sarah Paulson (playing herself) and that Chris might just be Philip Seymour Hoffman's son, not Peter's, and things get more surreal when the Griffins meet their own voice actors. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= HACX06 |Viewers= 2.15 |ShortSummary= Stewie sets out to Garbage Island (the floating mountain of trash mentioned on the American Dad! episode, "News Glance with Genevieve VaVance") to recover his tricycle after Peter throws it away. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= HACX15 |Viewers= 1.95 |ShortSummary=Inspired by Tricia Takenawa's new book "Throw It Away" which she promotes on Joyce Kinney's show "The Flow", Lois forces the family to toss things that don’t make them happy. Eventually, she takes it to an extreme by kicking the entire family out and throws everything out, becoming depressed when she has nothing left. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= HACX17 |Viewers= 1.72 |ShortSummary= Peter takes the family to a screen con and influences Meg to become an internet celebrity. Meg instantly becomes popular but only when she gives in her lifestyle to unhealthy food and loses her legs from type 2 diabetes. Meanwhile, Brian falls asleep behind the wheel and crashes his Toyota Prius into another car. He is forced to drive around in a Hummer provided by the body shop owner (Denis Leary) with certain parts of this subplot narrated by Sam Elliott. When it’s time to return the Hummer, Brian doesn’t want to give it up. |LineColor=#f174ec }} |ProdCode= HACX16 |Viewers= 1.78 |ShortSummary= Brian gets a petition to rename James Woods High School to Adam West High, which succeeds. Now with Mayor West gone, the city of Quahog needs a new mayor. Brian decides to run, but Quagmire tries to sabotage his campaign by running against him causing a near-death experience for the two rivals. |LineColor=#f174ec }} }} References Category:2018 American television seasons Category:2019 American television seasons Category:Family Guy seasons